


No-One Likes A Cheater

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Bashing, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Reader-Insert, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Bashing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You should’ve known better than to believe he was actually over her.





	No-One Likes A Cheater

You knew what he did. They knew what he did.

Yet, none of them had the decency to tell you.

Not Allison. Not Lydia. Not Stiles. And not the boyfriend you were sure loved you.

But you were never one to sob into your pillow when someone hurt you. Instead, you made sure they regretted ever mistreating you.

And that was exactly what you’d do to Scott.

You’d make him regret ever kissing Allison. You’d make him regret thinking she could ever be better than you.

You’d make him regret betraying you.

“Hey-you seen y/n?”

Stiles shook his head, grabbing his books and shutting his locker.

“Nope. Haven’t seen him all day. Why?”

“Because, I’m pretty sure he’s avoiding me”, Scott answered as they walked to class.

“You think he knows?”

“I hope not. That kiss was a mistake. And it never should’ve happened”.

Stiles looked at him, not sure if he should believe Scott.

“I’m being serious. I loved Allison, yea. But-I’m with y/n now. And I don’t wanna ruin that, just to relive something that never worked”.

Stiles patted Scott on the back, promising everything would be ok, before entering the classroom, only to find you sat with Jackson.

“What the hell?” Scott mumbled, deciding to go over and talk to you, even if he wasn’t sure why you’d ever hang out with Jackson.

“Hey, y/n”, he greeted, a smile on his face.

You looked up at him before rolling your eyes, turning back to Jackson and ignoring Scott’s presence.

“Y/n?”

You didn’t make any move to acknowledge him, instead letting him stand there for a minute, before he finally got the hint and sat down in his seat, a frown on his face as he watched you and Jackson joke around and practically flirt.

Scott waited until you were headed out of school to chase you down.

“Y/n! Y/N!”

You kept walking down the hallway, stopping when a hand came down on your shoulder.

“What the hell? Didn’t you hear me?”

You let out an annoyed sigh, turning around and raising your eyebrows.

“What do you want, Scott?”

“I-we haven’t spoken in almost a week. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go eat tonight? Or you could come over. Mom’s working late”, he said with a smirk.

You knew exactly what he was implying, but you had no intention of ever letting this dude touch you.

“No thanks. I’m hanging with Jackson”, you stated as Jackson stood by the door, not missing the way Scott looked confused, and slightly angry.

“Why? Since when have you even been friends?”

“Since I found out my boyfriend’s a lying bastard, and all the people I thought were friends are assholes”.

His face dropped, gulping as he realized that you knew.

“Y/n-that…it was a mistake”.

You scoffed, shaking your head in disbelief.

“Do you really think I’m that stupid, Scott? You’ve been in love with the bitch since she arrived. You dated her and only broke up cos you wanted to keep her safe. And when I find out you kissed her, you really expect me to believe that it was a mistake?”

He had no idea how to respond, so he said nothing.

“Right. So, why don’t you just run along to your stupid bitch and asshole friends? Look, they’re right there”.

He looked down the hallway to see them watching your conversation, wondering what was going on.

“Hey, Argent! You can have him, you cheating slut!” you yelled, not caring about the way her eyes widened in shock, then hid her face out of shame.

“Don’t ever call me, Scott. We’re done”.

You walked away from him, meeting Jackson at the door and walking to his car, leaving behind a broken-hearted Scott and a guilt-ridden Allison.


End file.
